Lysera
Origins Lyse Sera Raoux was a normal human being once, enjoying the simplest things in life the most. That was up until she turned 21. After a horrific laboratory incident that caused a massive shockwave to break down the entire facility to its ground levels, she was the only survivor. But she wasn't the same, her body was changed. The damage to her skin was fixable, her other condition on the other hand wasn't. Her body was trembling and shaking at uncontrollable rates. The doctors and scientists didn't know what she had developed. They had never seen such a case before, but they all agreed that, at the rate her heart was pumping - she was going to die very soon. When her father saw her in that condition and was told that she's beyond repair and will never be the same again, he didn't hesitate to sign papers, giving up on her and turning her into nothing more than a test subject. To prevent her imminent death, the scientists did a desperate, yet risk-free measure - her entire body was encased in a suit, only her hair sticking out. The suit was to contain her body's high frequency vibrations and reduce the excruciating pain she was experiencing and slow down the shockwaves going on internally in her body. Some of the worst pains that can be experienced by a human being in their daily lives were just tickles to her. She was in uncontrollable pain and the suit that covered 100% of her now defaced body helped relieve that. After she had seen what she has become, she hated herself. For many months she wished to die and tried suiciding a couple of times, but her newfound "powers" made her extremely resilient. She wasn't reacting to ordinary matter like others did. In fact, If she focused, she could move her fingers through objects. Although not visible from outside the suit, her body is still shaking and trembling at all times. Her masked helped particularly for containing her brain and head from exploding, becuase when she was having deep thoughts or getting excited - she would generate enough electricity within her own body, enough to power a skyscraper. What she lost in humanity gained in extreme powers, being able to generate amazing shockwaves and energy. She overheard one of the scientists who experimented on her talking with one of the management and heard they were planning to use her in every way they can, that it was all worth it and that she can be their goose, that's laying the golden eggs. When she heard that, she stormed the building and disappeared. Abandoned even by her family, she became a refugee, not knowing where or what she was going to do, except lurking in the shadows, but she knew her old life was behind her. Prior to the horrible incident, she was the reining Miss Kenya (beauty competition). *''I hate people...'' *''You don't know pain...you don't know suffering...'' *''Most girls want a necklace...a bag... a pair of new shoes. I just want the pain to stop.'' *Her name comes from the first two letters in each of her given, middle and family names. art_lysera1.jpg|Lysera Release Art early_lysera1.jpg|Lysera Lineart Category:Characters